Susanne McWince
Summary Susanne McWince is the daughter of Po McWince. Susanne grew up with a sub par childhood, being evicted by the Mayors, and then forced to live on the streets. She grew up, and her anger for The Mayor Family died down, and she married a lovely man named Phillip Sheer. Soon after, they gave birth to Mandy Sheer. Personality Susanne used to be Conniving Puffin's KINDEST character. The most loving and genuine person in the series. And then one lie turned her sour, and caused her to become the single most vengeful and evil character in the series. She is responsible for all of the evil her daughter created as well. Biography Early Life Childhood Susanne was born to Po McWince 150 years prior to the main story. She grew up in a great family, but Po accidentally ran over an old man from an evil family, leading to this family framing them for blowing up part of the city, which caused the Mayor's to evict the McWince's onto the streets, where they continued to live. Adulthood Susanne grew up, and married a worker named Phillip Sheer, whom she loved dearly. Susanne had since put her anger towards The Mayor Family to rest. Susanne had Mandy Sheer nine months later, in October 1897. Phillip's Death Mandy grew up into a beautiful young girl, and on her 5th Birthday, Susanne and Phillip were running down the stairs out of joy, to celebrate, when Susanne accidentally tripped her husband, sending him rolling down the stairs, concussing him to death. Susanne freaks out, and Mandy walks into the room. Not knowing what to say, Susanne blames it on the only people she knows ever wronged her family, the mayors. Mandy, being a five year old with very little common sense at the time, believed her mother, and vowed eternal hatred for the mayors. Mayor Cody, specifically, the mayor at that time. Susanne then buried Phillip in an unmarked grave, and swore her daughter never to speak of him again. The Tragic Villainy On Mandy's 10th birthday, Susanne is now evil. Susanne's lie severely corrupted her, and brought her back into the world of vengeance. Mandy refused to get in the car one day, and Susanne killed a random man out of anger, and then disowned Mandy. Mandy fled. Po then stood up, as he was spying on Susanne. He told her that the madness must stop, and that since he doesn't kill, he must take out her soul, and lock it inside of somebody else... Mandy. Po adopts Mandy, trains her in alchemy, and then shoves Susanne's soul inside of Mandy's, corrupting her. Po said he could teach Mandy to contain Susanne, but it was too late. Mandy was evil and gone. Season Eight Susanne is let out of Mandy's soul when Mozart Sanderson crushes it apart. Susanne possesses Mandy's body, and wanders into town, slowly disintegrating into her original form. Season Nine She constantly has flashbacks, which collectively explain her life prior. Susanne does research on the past 130 years she'd missed, and learns of her daughter's terrific evil. Susanne learns that the only Mayors left, are Veronica DeBraeden and Beatrice Mayor, so she preps to assassinate the two. Susanne then dashes into Veronica's Office, and attempts to fool her into surrendering. Veronica screams in surprise, and then points at the wall, and shows Susanne that they'd kept her profile on their wall for decades, as she was the only villain who got away. Susanne explains what Po did to her, and then pins Veronica down by the neck. Susanne begins to weep to Veronica about how all she ever wanted was a family, and that her daughter was great at consuming the world. Thinking that Mandy and her mother reuniting may fix their villainy, Veronica aids Susanne in beginning to create a spell which can swap Susanne's soul for Mandy's. They prepare the spell, and Susanne throws the final ingredient at Veronica, swapping Veronica's soul instead. Knowing Mandy's soul was still crushed by Mozart, Susanne then used a piece of her own soul to heal Mandy's, brining Mandy into the world again. Season Twelve Po returns suddenly with his daughter, and reveals that when he was killed by Mandy in Limbo, his soul was sent to deep limbo, where he sacrificed his dimensional powers to escape, at which point he pulled Susanne through Roberta's portal, and destroyed it in the process. Appearance Susanne has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). She has black hair, which is always held up in a short ponytail. She wears a short dress, with beads on it. She wears tiny slipper shoes. She is voiced by Ashley from the text-to-speech function on Oddcast.com. Powers Susanne is not an alchemist, therefore, she has no powers (but she is swift). Weaknesses Same as any normal human. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Susanne was born to Po and his wife in the year 1867. * Spiritualization - Susanne was spiritualized by Po in 1877, and locked in her daughter in 1887. * Despiritualization - Susanne was let out of Mandy in 2017. * Death - Killed by her daughter in a soul swap. * Resurrection - Pulled through a portal by Po. Trivia * Susanne is the single most evil character in the series. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}